Astea Frostweb
Astea Frostweb is a Dungeoneering boss. There is no Dungeoneering level requirement to fight her. She can only be encountered in frozen floors. She summons ice spiders while attacking the player directly with magic. She also randomly alternates among the prayers Protect from Melee, Protect from Ranged, and Protect from Magic while in battle. Background In her journal, Astea writes about how Astea and Lexicus Runewright, her lover, signed up with 'Bill' (Bilrach) to assist his work. Lexicus discovers a secret "Too horrible to comprehend", making it necessary for her and Lexicus Runewright, her lover, to "kill Bill". The 18th part of Bilrach's journal revealed that they confronted Bilrach, Bilrach defeated them, placed them under his control and separated them forever as punishment for their rebellion. The fight Astea uses protection prayers which switch randomly every 25 seconds or so, regardless of the player's style of attacking. Note that unlike regular protection prayers, Astea's protection prayers provide 100% protection. It is impossible to disable her prayers with the Smash ability. Her main attacks are a melee attack that can hit diagonally, an ice spell similar to Ice Barrage which freezes the player temporarily for 5 seconds, and an avoidable spike attack which targets all players. The spike attack appears as icy spikes growing on the ground and deals damage immediately after they appear, not when they disappear, making it hard to evade them. The damage from the spike attack is not classified as any specific type of damage, and subsequently cannot be blocked with protection prayers. Protect from Magic should be used to reduce the damage from her Ice Barrage. Astea summons ice spiders, the levels of which are determined by the raid's average level and difficulty. She summons two per person, for up to 10 at once for a party of five. If you're alone she can summon up to 6 spiders; however, it is possible that she doesn't summon any at all. According to the Smuggler, Astea will summon more spiders to attack players with Protection prayers activated. When Astea is killed, her summoned spiders will also die, so ignore them and focus on Astea. The ice spiders hit low (with a max hit of 70 life points at their highest level) but with very high accuracy, unless the player wears good armour. Protect from Summoning can help reduce the damage dealt by the spiders. Low levels either protect from melee or magic should be used; however at higher levels or with good armour, Protect from Magic is more effective. Strategy Astea has no weakness, so all attack styles are equally effective in killing her. Because her Ice Barrage spells can keep the player at a distance, fighting her with ranged or magic attacks or summoning a combat familiar may be easier. Melee works well, however, if you can stay close to her. Holding spells are ineffective due to her immunity to stuns. Anticipation and Freedom may prove useful in the battle. When she freezes a player within melee range, she takes one step backward, much like forgotten mages. This makes melee slightly less effective than ranged or magic. Those with weapons for two combat styles have an advantage as they can switch weapons when Astea changes prayers. If you manage to trap her in a corner, she can't move after freezing you. Levels Drops Trivia *Astea's melee attack has the same animation as pre-EOC staff melee attack even though she is unarmed. nl:Astea Frostweb fi:Astea Frostweb pt:Astea Gelateia Category:Free-to-play bosses